


charming

by ketchup (moonlikeyou)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Class Issues, Disabled Character, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, angst in later chapters, hyuck has family issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlikeyou/pseuds/ketchup
Summary: donghyuck hates night shifts- especially when they bring dumb, handsome customers.





	charming

Donghyuck hates night shifts. 

 

Ok, maybe Doyoung gives him a bonus for staying in late, and he usually gets some time to catch up on schoolwork during the shift, since there aren’t many customers who choose to visit the florist at night. 

 

But still, Donghyuck finds it utterly ridiculous how Doyoung thinks that they need to open until ten at night in case someone wants  _ emergency flowers _ . It’s also kinda suspicious, how Doyoung takes Jeno to attend this ‘important meeting’, but leaves Donghyuck alone at the shop, on Halloween of all times. 

 

“Don’t be a baby, Hyuck,” Doyoung titters as Donghyuck complains from the counter, hanging his apron on a hook after changing into neat slacks and a shirt. “There’s candy in the back, so you can give them to trick-or-treaters, or whatever.” 

 

“That’s not what I’m worried about!” Hyuck mutters as he glances at the candy Doyoung mentions- there’s a bowl of mini Hersheys, one of his favourites, and Donghyuck knows that it’s Doyoung’s way of apologising, kinda. “Why would anyone go trick-or-treating at a florist’s?”

 

“Um, very lost children?” Doyoung shrugs, smiling sheepishly as Jeno emerges from the changing room, dressed casually in jeans and a leather jacket. He looks nice, but nothing like Doyoung, who looks like an office worker. “Aren’t you going to a meeting?” Doyoung points a finger at Jeno accusingly. “He’s dressed like he’s going to a party.” 

 

“It’s smart casual,” Doyoung retorts just as Jeno blinks,”What meeting?” Doyoung elbows Jeno in the ribs, and the younger coughs lightly,”Yeah, yeah an important meeting.” 

 

Donghyuck frowns. Something fishy was definitely going on. Was it someone’s birthday party? Or maybe Taeil’s dog’s baby shower? Ah, maybe it was a secret Halloween party that everyone except Donghyuck was invited to. 

 

But before Donghyuck can open his mouth to demand an explanation, a bunch of girls enter the shop, chatting with such fervour that Donghyuck can barely hear the bells on the door jingle. He recognises some of them from school: there’s Yeonjung and Dawon from choir, flanked by their friends, all dressed up nicely in matching purple skirts. 

 

_ Ah, so there was a party. _ Donghyuck raises his eyebrows. “Take care of the customers, Hyuck, will you?” Doyoung asks before whisking Jeno into the back room.  _ Bastards _ , Donghyuck thinks, but puts on a Customer Smile as the girls walk up to the counter. 

 

“How can I help you today?” “Oh, um, we were just looking for some roses,” Yeonjung grins, and Donghyuck grabs a bunch kept near the counter. (They always had some apology roses ready for the occasional distressed spouse) 

 

Yeonjung’s friendly, and they exchange small talk as Donghyuck counts out 13 roses, one for each of the girls. “Heading to a party?” Donghyuck asks, and Yeonjung shakes her head. 

 

“Did you not hear? The prince is going to be at the Halloween parade later, and we’re going to see if we get close enough to toss him the roses!” Yeonjung gushes, cheeks pink as Donghyuck stares at her blankly,”Oh, cool.” 

 

The Halloween parade was a yearly event that no one really cared about, since the only celebrities they had on floats were politicians and ancient trot singers. Most teenagers opted to go trick or treating instead of waving to the president in crowded streets, and the broadcast usually ended up with low ratings, much to the government’s disappointment. 

 

The prince, however, was another story. He never appeared in public, kept under the close watch of the royal family. Donghyuck only knew his name, Minhyun or something along those lines, and the fact that he was around Donghyuck's own age. The prince was practically every girl’s dream boyfriend, based on rumours that he was so handsome that he once made a maid faint with a tiny smile. 

 

Donghyuck had heard about the prince’s appearance at the Halloween parade, most possibly a tactic to gather more interest in the festival, but he still hadn’t felt the slightest desire to go to the parade. If the prince was really as good-looking as rumours claimed he was, why was everything about him kept a secret? He was probably hideous, and the royal family simply didn’t want him to show up in public and harm their pristine image.

 

Poor guy. 

 

Donghyuck doesn’t want to hurt Yeonjung’s enthusiasm though, so he keeps his mouth shut as she hands him the money for the roses. The girls leave the store in a flurry, giggling and clutching the roses close to their chests, and Donghyuck snorts to himself.  _ They were sure going to be in for a surprise. _

 

Doyoung and Jeno are whispering to each other when Donghyuck peeks into the back room. It stings, just a little, to see them so hiding something from Donghyuck, but he tries to hide the prickly feeling with a smirk,”Aren’t you guys leaving? Hurry up, I wanna blast some EXO.” 

 

“Yeah, we are,” Jeno tugs at the sleeves of his leather jacket, and Donghyuck squints again,”Are you sure that’s smart casual? It’s a meeting-” “Actually,” Doyoung interrupts, glinting grin reminding Donghyuck of the prince-crazed girls. “We’re meeting the prince.” 

 

“What.” Donghyuck stares at Doyoung in open distaste. “You’re leaving me alone to meet that ugly boy?” “We were going to bring you, but you scoffed when we talked about the prince’s appearance last week, so we didn't think you’d be interested in going.” Jeno shrugs, cuffing his jeans. 

 

Donghyuck did, in fact, remember. He’s relieved that his co-workers aren’t ditching him for some party, but simultaneously disappointed in their poor taste in prince. ”No offence, man, it’s just a cool opportunity, y’know?” Jeno smiles, and Donghyuck offers a bitter chuckle,”He’s literally our age.” 

 

“So?” Doyoung snaps without bite, “I’m not that much older, and I’m not trying to marry him or anything- just wanna see if he’s as handsome as they say.” “Am I not handsome enough for your eyes?” Donghyuck pouts, laughing as Doyoung pretends to retch. “It’s fine, boss, I wouldn’t have wanted to go anyway.” 

 

Doyoung exchanges a relieved look with Jeno before reaching to pat Donghyuck lightly on the head. Donghyuck lets him, knowing that Doyoung’s too tall (compared to him) and insistent to escape from. “Johnny’s going to drop off some flower pots around closing time, so you’ll have some company,” Doyoung remarks, and Donghyuck gives him a tiny salute,”Sure thing. Have fun and don’t get mobbed by teenage girls!” 

 

Doyoung and Jeno laugh, waving at Donghyuck as the familiar jingle announces their departure. Donghyuck sighs alone in the sudden silence before settling back into his seat- closing up alone sucked, but at least he could study and play whatever music he liked. 

 

He pauses the classical music Doyoung likes and switches to something more his style. The first ‘shinee’s back’ has him grinning already, and he starts doing his calculus homework on the counter, bopping gently to his favourite playlist. 

 

There’s actually a few trick-or-treaters, much to Donghyuck’s surprise, but he’s not complaining as he gives chocolates to a toothbrush, Lilo and Stitch, and a bunch of Smurfs. The trick-or-treaters are cute, and talking to the kids makes Donghyuck feel like he’s doing his job instead of having a study session at work. 

 

Time passes quickly as Donghyuck tackles some biology questions with some effort, but there aren’t any customers, not even when Donghyuck finishes his sandwich and sips on a milkshake lazily. He glances at the clock: 20:40 pm- Even if Donghyuck left early, Doyoung wouldn’t know, and maybe Johnny could just leave the flowerpots outside, or drop them off the next day?

 

Donghyuck bends down to grab his phone from his bag, ready to text Johnny a feeble excuse, but then the bells jingle, announcing someone’s entrance. “Happy Halloween!” Donghyuck calls half-heartedly, eyes on his phone. “Candies are right next to the door, so help yourself-” 

 

“Um,” Someone says cautiously, sounding very different from a lost trick-or-treater. “Is this place still open?” Donghyuck nearly drops his phone:  _ A genuine customer? _ He looks up, expecting a stressed, middle-aged husband but meeting eyes with a boy instead. 

 

_ He’s beautiful. _

 

The boy looks around Donghyuck’s age, probably around the same height too. And he’s really, really handsome- innocence doe eyes blink back at him, framed by a pair of round glasses- If Jeno wore something like that, Donghyuck would piss himself laughing, but somehow, the boy makes them look cute and maybe even elegant. 

 

The boy has dark hair that falls slightly into his eyes, defined eyebrows, rosy lips and even a cute nose- Donghyuck has to take a deep breath. He’s dressed simply in a hoodie, but he already looks like he belongs on a magazine cover and maybe a runway or two. 

 

“Excuse me?” The boy asks again, and Donghyuck has to pinch himself a little,”Yeah, yeah, we are. How can I help you?” He speaks with an accent that sounds vaguely posh, but he doesn’t seem snobbish at all, lips parting adorably as he stares at Donghyuck. 

 

“Oh, oh,” The boy’s cheeks go slightly pink, and Donghyuck feels his heart do a thing. “Can I just, look around or something? If that’s fine-” “Of course,” Donghyuck can’t help but laugh a little at the boy’s awkwardness. He was cute, alright. Very,  _ very _ cute. 

 

“Thank you,” The boy flashes Donghyuck a small grin, and he feels his breath hitch. Okay, so this boy was adorable AND handsome? Unfair. Donghyuck leans against the wall, observing the boy as he peers into bouquets and sniffs flowers. The boy sticks out like a sore thumb in the tiny (cosy, as Doyoung would say) flower shop in neatly ironed jeans and odd yet expensive-looking dress shoes- he’s obviously well off, Donghyuck thinks as he pats at his distressed jeans awkwardly. 

 

There’s something about the boy that intrigues Donghyuck, and well, he’s bored enough to investigate. 

 

“Are you looking for anything?” Donghyuck asks as the boy gazes at a row of succulents with his mouth open, in what seemed like pure astonishment, as if he’d never seen one before. “You don’t seem like the usual late night customer.” 

 

“I’m sorry,” Donghyuck’s question seems to alarm to the boy, who takes a step backwards immediately, glancing at Donghyuck warily as he shuffles on his feet. “The tiny green plants -what do you call them?- were just delightful, I couldn’t resist-” 

 

_ Delightful _ , the boy talks like Donghyuck’s deceased grandmother, God bless her soul, and he can’t help but giggle as the boy rambles, ears blushing a deep pink. “They're succulents,” Donghyuck supplies in an attempt to be helpful, “And you can look around freely, there’s no one else here anyway- I’m just doing some biology homework, see?” He waves his worksheet at the boy, who gifts him with a nervous smile, tense shoulders relaxing as he turns back to the succulents. 

 

_ Cute _ , Donghyuck thinks before frowning. Falling for a boy who didn’t know what a damn succulent was? His taste in boys was deteriorating, all right. Donghyuck tries to focus on his homework, but finds himself skimming through Instagram idly when he gets stuck on a tricky multiple choice question. 

 

“Excuse me?” Donghyuck looks up from Jeno’s story (a selfie with Doyoung in front of the palace, those bastards) to find the boy, holding a tiny cactus with both hands like it’s something precious. “I’d like one succulent.” 

 

“Sure,” Donghyuck grabs a cardboard container for the boy to put the cactus in, “Water it once a month or so, and it’ll grow healthily!” He hands the plant to the boy, waiting for him to pay, but the boy seems bewildered by Donghyuck’s expectant gaze instead. “Sir, you haven’t paid yet.” Donghyuck reminds him, rattling off the price of the succulent. 

 

The succulent isn’t even expensive, and the boy doesn’t seem like the type to scam, so Donghyuck’s confused when the boy digs around in his pockets, pulling out a golden bookmark instead of cash. 

 

“I’m so sorry, I don’t have any money on me,” The boy’s eyes are wide and pleading, and Donghyuck can’t help but feel bad for him, even though he sounds like an amateur con man. “You can have this bookmark!” 

 

Donghyuck picks the bookmark up with two fingers, examining it with one eye closed. It’s a pretty bookmark, painted a shiny gold colour with some fancy-looking emblem in the corner, but the odd request still catches Donghyuck off guard. Had the bartering boy accidentally time travelled from the Stone Age or something? 

 

“Or you could just come back another day?” Donghyuck suggests, giving the boy a shy smile and trying not to seem overly excited at the prospect of seeing the strange boy again. “I’ll reserve the cactus for you, so you can bring it home the next time you stop by.” 

 

Oddly, the boy seems increasingly agitated after hearing Donghyuck’s idea. “I, I can’t,” His eyes droop as he sets the cactus on the table, gaze lingering on it miserably, and Donghyuck feels like he’s kicked a puppy. Doyoung gave his mother free plants sometimes, when she missed going outside, and Donghyuck could just pay for the succulent with his money and skip breakfast the next day, no big deal. 

 

“Oh, you know what- just take it,” Donghyuck hands the succulent back to the boy, whose cups the succulent with both hands, almost cradling it like a newborn baby as he stares at Donghyuck in amazement. “Chill, it’s not anything extravagant, it’s just a cheap plant.” 

 

“Take the bookmark, at least,” The boy insists, and Donghyuck picks up the nearly-forgotten bookmark in question. “Sure, why not.” The boy’s grinning at the plant adoringly, and Donghyuck feels warm inside, like he’s just petted Jeno’s cats. 

 

“I’ve got to pay you back someway, though,” The boy says, eyes determined, and Doghyuck looks at him blankly, mystified. “You gave me the bookmark already, it’s fine.” “No, I’ve got to,” The boy insists, gaze landing on Donghyuck’s homework lying in a messy pile on the table. “I’ll help you do your homework,  would you like that?” 

 

Why was the boy so adamant on repaying Donghyuck, yet seemed like it was impossible for him to simply pick up the plant another day? He has no idea, but he’s never been one to turn down free homework help. 

 

“Fine,” Donghyuck agrees, pulling out a spare stool for the boy to sit on, so they can huddle around Donghyuck’s worksheet on the cashier table. The boy’s hand brushes against Donghyuck’s as he passes him the stool, and Donghyuck blushes pathetically at the warm contact, much to his dismay. The boy’s hands are soft, and he can’t help but imagine their fingers intertwined together, or-

 

“Okay, let's start,” Donghyuck coughs to hide his flaming cheeks, but fortunately, the boy doesn’t seem to notice, engrossed in studying Donghyuck’s Barbie pencil. “I like your stationary,” The boy’s lips twitch into a faint smirk, and Donghyuck sighs. 

 

“It’s my sister’s, she’s five,” Donghyuck explains, and the boy shrugs, still grinning at him. “It’s cute.” Even his teeth appear to be perfect, neat and pearly like a dentist ad, and Donghyuck fights the urge to smile back like an idiot. 

 

“Leave me alone, Mr. Biology,” Donghyuck grumbles, flicking his worksheet to the page he started having trouble with. “I don’t even know your name, and you’re two seconds away from knowing my passport number. How is this fair?” 

 

“It’s Mark,” The boy- Mark- laughs a little at Donghyuck’s annoyance, which dissipates once Mark smiles. “Shall we begin, Jeno?” “Jen-? Oh, right,” Donghyuck reaches to take off the nametag he has on. “I’m just borrowing my colleague’s apron, I’m Donghyuck.” 

 

“Donghyuck,” Mark parrots, and maybe Donghyuck really likes the way he says his name in his posh accent. “That’s a nice name, it suits you.” Donghyuck’s mind goes blank at the compliment coupled with the bashful smile on Mark’s face. “Thanks? I was born with it, I guess-”

 

Mark laughs, a clear, happy sound that rings throughout the shop, and Donghyuck feels his lips curve into a smile. It’s a sound that Donghyuck wants to bottle up, or set as his phone ringtone, and they’re still smiling when he points Mark to the question he’s been stuck on. 

 

“Cells are the smallest unit of life,” Mark mumbles as he goes down the different choices, lips pursed in thought. Mark’s unfairly handsome like this too, all polished cheekbones and sharp eyes, and Donghyuck finds himself staring at a tiny mole on his left cheek instead of the question they’re supposedly tackling. 

 

“Hey, are you still in there? I think I’ve got it.” Mark waves the Barbie pencil in Donghyuck’s face, grinning when he snaps to attention, squinting at the question to feign interest in something that’s not Mark’s face. “The first option is correct, so option A is out of the picture, and the second one is…” Mark’s a decent teacher, he goes down each option clearly and Donghyuck actually finds himself nodding along to what he’s saying. 

 

With Mark’s help, Donghyuck breezes through the multiple choice questions. “Aren’t you going to finish the long questions too?” Mark asks as Donghyuck puts the worksheet away. Donghyuck shrugs, slipping the Barbie pencil back into his backpack carefully- Haeun would have his head if he lost her precious pencil,”It’s okay, I’m not going to school tomorrow- I’ll just do it when I have spare time.” 

 

“Why aren’t you going to school? Aren’t you a student?” Mark questions, eyebrows furrowed in concern. Donghyuck doesn’t like talking about his family to his peers, but there’s something about Mark -maybe it’s how he sounds genuine, or how there’s an aura of innocence to him, or just his nice face- that prevents him from diverting the question as he usually would. 

 

“Yeah, I’m in my last year of high school, but I have to go to the hospital with my mother for her doctor’s appointment, so.” Donghyuck nods, and Mark’s mouth forms a tiny ‘o’, pink lips forming a perfect, round pout. Everything about Mark seems so perfect, it’s tiring- he’s good-looking, polite, academically excellent, the exact opposite of Donghyuck. 

 

But Donghyuck can’t find it in himself to hate such a perfect stranger, Mark’s endearing even though they’ve just met, especially when he reaches over to pet Donghyuck’s arm awkwardly. “I’m sure she’ll get well soon, Donghyuck,” Mark says solemnly, sincerely, but he can’t help the bitter chuckle that escapes. “It doesn’t really work like that, but thanks, I guess,” Donghyuck musters a smile, switching back to his bubbly persona before he starts thinking too much about everything. “Tell me something else about yourself, you know too much about me at this point.” 

 

“There’s not really much to say,” Mark’s cheeks are pink, and Donghyuck feels slightly giddy from how he can easily embarrass the boy. “C’mon, you’re good at studying and cute, the girls at school must be all over you, huh?” Donghyuck crows, enjoying how Mark blushes so much that he slips up a little. Mark’s eyes widen,”You think I’m cute?” 

 

_ Crap _ , Donghyuck thinks as he feels his traitorous ears heat up, “Not as cute as me, obviously,” He tries to act nonchalant, but the way Mark smiles with his nose crinkled has his insides combusting. “But you’re not too bad yourself.” 

 

“You’re beautiful,” Mark says out of nowhere, and Donghyuck’s face flames as he ducks under the table, trying not to scream. “You can’t just say things like that, that’s-” Mark peers at him under the table, “Why are you so red?”  _ As if you don’t know, _ Donghyuck thinks bitterly, slapping his cheeks quickly. His plan to tease Mark was backfiring terribly. 

 

“Okay, anyway,” Donghyuck coughs, “Why are you doing my homework in this florist instead of like, hanging out with friends? It’s Halloween, go trick-or-treating or see the prince at the parade-” “‘Bit late for that now, is it?” Mark gives him a thoughtful half-smile, fidgeting with his succulent. “I’ve never went trick-or-treating, and the parade doesn’t seem particularly interesting.” 

 

“Yeah, I’m not a big fan of the prince too,” Donghyuck says, trying to relate to Mark, who’s chortling behind his hands. He decides not to comment on that, taking a sip from his water bottle instead,”He’s probably super ugly, and the royal family’s hiding him because they don’t want the public to know how terrible he looks.” 

 

Mark looks like he’s full on choking now, and Donghyuck offers him his water bottle,”Do you need a drink?” “Um, no? No thanks.” Mark seems baffled by the suggestion, and Donghyuck fights the urge to roll his eyes.  _ Please don’t be the kind of no homo guys who think sharing water is gay _ , he pleads internally, but Mark seems to forget about the incident quickly. 

 

“The prince is pretty though,” Mark replies, visibly stifling a laugh, “You can take my word for it.” Mark’s downright adorable when he’s trying not to laugh, cheeks rosy, but Donghyuck tries not to be distracted by Mark’s face, for once.“How are you so sure?” Donghyuck frowns, ”Please don’t tell me you’re one of his rabid fangirls in disguise.” 

 

“Well, uh-” Mark seems at a loss for words, and Donghyuck raises his eyebrows, waiting for whatever explanation he has to offer. It’s simply unfortunate that the introductory beat to Kokobop saves him, and Donghyuck picks up a call from Johnny, mouthing Y _ ou’re not off the hook yet _ at Mark as he swipes ‘accept’. 

 

“Hello?” Donghyuck greets, glancing at the florist clock, which read 21:50 pm. Time had flew by without him noticing, and it was time to close up soon. “Yeah, Hyuck?” Johnny sounds exhausted even over the phone, like he’s been waiting for a long time. “I’ve been sitting in a traffic jam for an hour, but I’m on my way to the florist.” “It’s fine, take your time,” Donghyuck’s gaze drifts over to Mark, who looks rather alarmed after seeing the time as well. “I haven’t had much customers.”

 

Johnny hums, and Donghyuck can hear his music playing softly in the background. Thriller by Michael Jackson- Donghyuck’s favourite. “I’ll give you a drive home, see you in fifteen?” “Okay” Donghyuck laughs into the phone, “Don’t tell Doyoung, but you’re the best.” He hangs up with a smile on his face, but Mark looks rather distressed when Donghyuck turns back to him. 

 

“I didn’t realise it was so late,” Mark frets, eyes brimming with worry. “Don’t worry, you can come back any day to help me with biology,” Donghyuck beams, but Mark still seems miserable, biting his lips anxiously,”I can’t stay any longer, but I had a good time today.” 

 

“Yeah, me too,” Donghyuck echoes dumbly, watching Mark as he stands up, picking up the cactus carefully. Donghyuck walks to the entrance with him, confused by how Mark seems so jittery, like he was Cinderella and his pumpkin coach would disappear if he just so happened to be late. 

 

“Goodbye, Donghyuck,” Mark says, glancing at the streets outside nervously, and Donghyuck smiles, patting him on the shoulder in what he hoped to be a reassuring fashion, “Be safe and don’t let the prince bite.” 

 

Mark disappears into the night with a baffling urgency, and he’s nowhere to be seen when Donghyuck ducks his head out of the florist, peering left and right. “Will I see you back here again?” He calls, but his voice echoes lonelily in the empty street. 

 

Donghyuck sighs,  _ what a weirdo _ . 

 

The florist seems empty without Mark somehow, and Donghyuck promptly gives up on his homework, rearranging the flowers and cleaning to some IU instead. A boy wearing a weird costume with flappy sleeves peers into the florist at one point, scurrying away before Donghyuck can invite him in, but otherwise it’s just him enjoying some peace and quiet. 

 

Johnny pulls up outside the florist a little after ten, and Donghyuck hurries to help him unload the flowerpots. The new pots are large, round and white, with fancy blue edges that remind Donghyuck of summer. It’s odd, how he can’t help but think of Mark, whether he’d like these gaudy flowerpots. 

 

_ Stop, Mark’s a literal stranger you met two hours ago, _ Donghyuck berates himself as he hauls the pots into the back room, placing them on the floor with care. Johnny brings in another two, and Donghyuck locks up, shouldering his backpack and switching off the lights. 

 

“Busy day, huh?” Johnny asks as he waits for Donghyuck to pull down the front gate. “Not really,” Donghyuck yawns, “But I just wanna go home and sleep forever.” “Me too, kid,” Johnny laughs, pulling the truck door open for Donghyuck to get in. “Traffic was hell, everyone wanted to get home once they knew what happened at the parade.” 

 

“What happened?” Donghyuck asks once he’s seated comfortably in the passenger’s seat. “Was he actually ugly? Damn, I feel a bit bad for him now, poor guy…” “No, no,” Johnny laughs as he hops into the truck next to Donghyuck. “He didn’t show up, scandal of the year.” 

 

“Wait, what?” Donghyuck asks as Johnny revs up the engine. “You heard it right,” Johnny says as the truck starts to move. “Heard it on the radio, the prince ran away some time before the parade, and they didn’t announce it until 9, so everyone was stuck there waiting for nothing.” 

 

“Wow, that’s, that’s-” Donghyuck frowns. “Unheard of.” There had never been something like this before, and the public’s view of the prince was probably going to change drastically after such a shocking incident. “Poor prince is probably going to get flayed alive, you know how rich people are about these things,” Johnny hums thoughtfully. “Everyone’s mad about it, but I could see why he did it: greeting the public after such a long time must be pressuring.” 

 

“Well, I’d love to be in his position,” Donghyuck shrugs, “Being a prince sounds pretty sweet, living in a castle and all that.” “Maybe the prince wants to be a florist, you’d never know,” Johnny remarks as they stop at a red light. “The expectations must take a toll on him, and Prince Minhyung’s barely 20.” 

 

“His name is Minhyung?” Donghyuck mumbles, close to drifting off. “I never knew that.” “Yeah, now you know,” Johnny turns down the music, bless him. “Get some sleep, kid, I’ll wake you when we arrive.” 

 

Donghyuck falls asleep once his eyelids droop shut, and the next thing he registers is Johnny shaking him awake gently. “Hyuck, wake up, we’re here,” Johnny says, and Donghyuck rubs at his eyes drowsily, clambering off the truck in a haze. 

 

Ten opens the door for him- He’s Johnny’s neighbour, a family friend who helps Donghyuck out with his family whenever he can, ruffling his hair affectionately. “Hey, Ten,” Donghyuck mumbles as Ten hushes him. 

 

“Auntie’s asleep upstairs, and I just put Haeun to sleep,” Ten whispers as Donghyuck raises his eyebrows. “I know, but she wanted to wait for you to get home and I couldn’t resist her- but I did the groceries and the laundry, so hopefully everything’s gonna be fine for the next few days.” 

 

“Thanks, hyung. That’s really helpful.” Donghyuck’s heart aches at Ten’s words, but he manages to nod,”I’ll tell you how it goes tomorrow.” No problem, Hyuckie,” Ten gives him a one-shouldered hug, smiling in the dim light. “Tell us if you need anything, don’t burden yourself too much.” 

 

“See you soon,” Donghyuck says instead, giving Ten a tight-lipped smile in return, and thankfully Ten doesn’t question him any further, skipping to Johnny’s truck with a quiet  _ goodnight _ . Donghyuck watches them at the door, staying still until they drive off. Ten means well, he really does, but Donghyuck’s not going to ask for more help. Ten’s been downright charitable to them already, and the last thing Donghyuck wants is to drag Ten down with his family’s problems. 

 

There’s not much left to do at home. Donghyuck locks up, puts his stuff away (on tiptoes so he doesn’t wake Haeun), and hops into the shower so he doesn’t stink like a hog. He doesn’t bother changing into pyjamas- why go to such lengths when he’s waking up at five the next morning?- , plugging his phone to a charger. 

 

Donghyuck sneaks into his mother’s room, where her soft snores can be heard. She looks so peaceful when she’s asleep, short hair spread on the pillow like an angelic halo. (Donghyuck misses the long hair she had when she was younger- his favourite game was plaiting her locks, roleplaying as Rapunzel and the Mighty Prince Donghyuck.) He kisses her on the forehead gently after he, shutting her bedroom door lightly as he leaves. 

 

Donghyuck’s beyond exhausted as he crawls into bed, but he manages to dream, for the first time in days- he dreams of soft hands and gentle smiles. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first chaptered markhyuck fic so i hope youve enjoyed it so far! im not sure how often ill get to update, but ill try my best even tho i probably wont update regularly until may :0000 pls bear with me and i hope you'll like the next chapters as well!!   
> thank you for reading wink wonk 
> 
> [twt/a>](https://www.twitter.com/moonlikeurs/)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/yuckgyeom/)
> 
> 20181115


End file.
